Our Little Moonlight Night Part 2
by Wataru
Summary: Sasuke runs away from Kakashi after hearing his secret with Orochimaru. Will Kakashi very win his beloved Sasuke back? Will they ever get the chance to be together again?


Our Little Moonlight Night (part 2) Wataru: Hi, it's me again I hope you enjoyed reading Part 1. Since I am to fat and lazy to do anything else, Max is going to fill you in on how the fanfic ended, and do the disclaimer. Max: Why do I always have to do all the work, why can't Ray or Yuta do it? Wataru: Well Yuta started singing again, and Ray is staring at him... again. Max: Well then why don't you do it, you never do anything. Wataru: Well for your information I write the stories, so just do the god damn recap and disclaimer! Max: Your mean. Wataru: No I'm not mean, I am just really pissed off! Max: Fine, I 'll do the god damn disclaimer.(clears his throat.)As I'm sure you have read in part 1, Wataru does not own Naruto or any of the characters, remember the fanfic is a shonen-ai, so there will be some sexual content and mild language, even though that has nothing to do with shonen-ai. You happy now Wataru? Wataru: That was good although you forgot the recap, but don't worry I'll do it. At the end of part1 we left with Sasuke running from Kakashi, after hearing his private conversation with Orochimaru, what will happen next? You'll just have to find out for yourself Our Little Moonlight Night (Part 2) Kakashi: Sasuke wait! Orochimaru: So what are you going to do now? The one you love has ran away from you. I'll bet it left a sharp pain in your heart, but who knows maybe Sasuke's the one with that pain in his heart. Kakashi :What are you talking about? Why would Sasuke have any kind of pain in his heart? Orochimaru: Well Sasuke loves you, but he is proably afraid that you don't love him, so his heart is broken. Kakashi: How dare you say something like that, I do love Sasuke, I love him with all my heart and I know for a fact that he loves me! Then Kakashi started to run in Sasuke's direction. Orochimaru: Hm hm hm I can't wait to see how this turns out, who knows maybe Sasuke will come running to me, looking for someone else to love. I'll just have to wait to see. /Scene with Kakashi/ Kakashi: Sasuke, Sasuke where are you!? While he is running he notices something up ahead, he runs up to it and stops. It looks like a blue. Kakashi: Sasuke...Sasuke is that you? Sasuke lifts up his head, he is staring at Kakashi with tears in his eyes that sparkle like the stars in the night sky.Kakashi kneals down in front of Sasuke and puts he hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear. Kakashi: I'm sorry Sasuke...for everything that Orochimaru said about you. Sasuke: No, I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I should have known better, and now I have this pain in my heart, a very sharp pain that I have never felt before. Sasuke puts his right hand over his heart. Kakashi's thought: Orochimaru was right, he does have a pain in his heart, but why, why does he have this pain? Sasuke: Kakashi, why do I have this pain in my heart? Kakashi: I'm sorry I don't know why you have that pain in your heart, but I know how to make it go away. Kakashi puts his hand on Sasuke's hand, he pulls down his mask and begins to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke at the moment felt on need to try and stop him, so Kakashi continued kissing Sasuke's neck. He then started going up Sasuke's neck toward his lips, and Sasuke never once opened his eyes, but when Kakashi was actually kissing Sasuke on the lips. He opened his eyes and pushed Kakashi away. Sasuke: Stop! Just what do you think your doing!? Kakashi: Sasuke, what's wrong with you? I was just trying to make the pain go away. Sasuke:(He stands up.) How...how can you make this pain go away when you don't even know what this pain is, or why I have it? Your just looking for an excuse to touch me. Kakashi: Sasuke, you know that I love you, I wanted to prove that to you Sasuke: Just shut up... shut up and leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again! Then Sasuke ran away, but Kakashi didn't try to stop him, even though he knew that he could, all he did was stand there and watch Sasuke run farther and farther away. Sasuke who was still running finally stopped, with tears once again rolling down his face. Sasuke: I can't believe I did that, I wonder what he is thinking right now? He probably hates me now. Orochimaru:(who magically appears out nowhere) I think I have an idea what he might be thinking. Sasuke: What the hell do you want? You've already caused enough trouble. Orochimaru: You don't have to be so rude, I just wanted to talk. Sasuke: Why would I ever want to talk to you? Besides its your fault that I ran away from Kakashi. Orochimaru: Actually that's your fault. You just can't seem to admit that maybe you really don't love Kakashi, as much as you claim that you do. Sasuke: I wish that you would just shut the hell up! Sasuke throws a few shurikens at Orochimaru, but unfortunately Orochimaru dodged them with ease. He then disappeared and then reappeared behind Sasuke, grabing Sasuke's arms and holding them behind his back, with a shuriken at his neck. Orochimaru: If I were you, then I would calm yourself down, unless you really want me to kill you. Now I just want to let you know that you're better off without Kakashi, so just forget him and come with me. Sasuke: No way in hell would I ever go with you. Nor would I forget Kakashi. Orochimaru: Well being in the situation that you are in, choosing Kakashi over me might be the biggest mistake you will ever make. Then Orochimaru lets go of Sasuke's arms. Then Sasuke turns around to look at Orochimaru. Orochimaru: Well if you ever change your mind about Kakashi, then come find me, I'll be waiting. Sasuke:...I will never choose you. Sasuke then turns around and starts running toward the arena. At the arena for the final portion of the Chunin Exams. Hokage: Welcome to the final portion of the Chunin Exams, now lets begin. After Naruto and Neji's fight, it was Sasuke and Gaara's turn.While the two boys were waiting, the proctor walked up to the boys, he put his hand in the air, then suddenly another jonin showed up and whispered something in the proctor's ear, then he left. Proctor: Okay, I have just recieved word that we will continue this tomarrow. Outside the arena. Sasuke: I wonder why the exam was cancelled today, and why was it my match that got cancelled, maybe he . . . . Sasuke took off to go find Kakashi again. The last place Sasuke looked was the training ground where he first fought Kakashi, by the time he finished looking for Kakashi, it was pitch dark, the only light that was showing was the glow of the moon. Sasuke started heading back to the entrance when he looked up and saw Kakashi. Sasuke: Ka . . . Kakashi, I've been looking for you. Kakashi: I thought you didn't want to see me again? Sasuke: I'm sorry, I was just confused. He ran and gave Kakashi a hug and began to cry. Sasuke: I'm sorry Kakashi, will you forgive me? I didn't know what I was thinking. Kakashi lifted up Sasuke's head and wiped away a tear. Kakashi: Don't worry Sasuke, I forgive you, but I want you to prove to me that it will never happen again.Kakashi started leaning toward Sasuke, he pulled down his mask and he began to kiss Sasuke. Once again Sasuke felt no need to stop him, so he began to kiss back. Then after a couple of seconds they began to wobble and they fell to the ground. The End 


End file.
